Si tan solo pudiera estar más cerca de ti
by Luki.Luki
Summary: "Voy a dar aquel paso... estaré más cerca de ti.."


**Notas: ¡Hola! Este fic lo tengo publicado en otra pagina, en caso de que lo vean por otro lado. Además esta enfocado en el ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada.**

**Bueno ya saben, los personajes de Natsume Yuujinchou no me pertenecen.**

**Si tan solo pudiera estar más cerca de ti. **

La brisa de la noche golpeaba el rostro de Tanuma, era una fría brisa, como queriendo recordarnos que el invierno estaba a punto de llegar. Sus cabellos se movían levemente en un intento de acompañar a la danza del viento, el aire helado haría sentir frío a cualquiera, sin embargo a pesar del viento y del frío, aquel lugar se sentía muy calido.

"_¿Calido? Es porque tú estas aquí…"_

Sus ojos intentaban mirar aquellos fuegos artificiales que alumbraban el cielo, el sonido que hacían al estallar en la oscuridad era estremecedor, después de aquel ruido el cielo se adornaba con hermosos colores. A pesar de los hermoso que era, su mirada siempre se desviaba al costado de él, por más que intento varias veces fijar su vista hacia arriba, era imposible…siempre terminaba mirándolo a él.

"_¿Será que tú me pareces más hermosos que aquellas flores que adornan el cielo?"_

Pudo notar una leve sonrisa por parte de Natsume, mientras observaba el cielo "Era hermoso" Definitivamente, era hermoso ver aquella sonrisa adornarle la cara, fue inevitable para Tanuma también sonreír y ¿Por qué no? Si era una noche maravillosa. Un momento que debía plasmarlo en su memoria, ahora era feliz , la tristeza que antes había sentido al recordar que no podía ver los peces del jardín de su casa, se desvaneció en un segundo…

"_Ahora soy feliz… Ahora que tú estas aquí…"_

Recordó como había sido su vida antes de encontrarse con Natsume, era una vida bastante solitaria, el hecho de que a veces sintiera a los espíritus le había provocado mantenerse a distancia de la gente, sabia de que si decía algo se iría directo a la categoría de una persona "rara" o "extraña". Sin embargo, a pesar de intentar evitar aquello, se termino igualmente ganándose esos adjetivos. Pero él no estaba completamente solo, tenia a su padre, este sabia acerca de su "secreto" no del todo para no preocuparlo demasiado, pero lo sabia al fin y al cabo. Volvió a mirar a su acompañante…Él no había tenido a nadie…

"…_Ahora yo estoy aquí para ti.." _

¿Pero era necesario? ¿Natsume realmente lo necesitaba? Sabia muy bien que su amigo no le hablaba de todas las cosas que le ocurría, entendía demasiado bien que Natsume era muy amable como para involucrarlo en los supuesto problema que creía que él tenia. Sí tan solo él pudiera verlos ¡Podría estar más cerca de Natsume!… Cerca, mucho más cerca de lo que estaba ahora. Sin darse cuenta se le quedo viendo un buen momento, contemplando lo lindo que se veía con su mirada fija al cielo. ¡Podía quedarse una eternidad viéndolo y no se cansaría! Noto que Natsume volteo su cara para verle, pero no le importaba que le viera observándolo.

- Son hermosos… -Natsume sonrío, mientras fijaba sus ojos en el rostro de Tanuma,, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era tan hermosa, que con aquel simple gesto el corazón del pelinegro comenzó a acelerarse, él también le devolvió aquella sonrisa.

"_Quiero estar mucho más cerca de ti…"_

¿Era posible aquello? Quería abrazarlo y decirle al oído, que nunca estaría solo, que él siempre estaría ahí para cuidar y proteger aquella sonrisa. Aunque quizás no le fuese posible, aunque no viera lo que Natsume puede ver, siempre estaría a su lado, escuchando sus palabras, oyendo todo lo que tenga que decir de él y de sus amigos los espíritus, escucharía todo lo que Natsume le quisiera decir. Y él…él seguía ahí sonriéndole, tuvo que comprimir todo aquel deseo para volver a mirar el cielo, mientras uno de los fuegos artificiales explotaba e iluminaba la noche.. Y en ese instante… Sintió el frío de la soledad…

- Ponta se demora bastante…- Finalmente dijo aquello, para poder apaciguar un poco sus pensamientos, no estaba demasiado preocupado por el gato de Natsume, ni de la niña zorro que los acompañaba. Miro de reojo a Natsume.

-Es cierto, espero que ese gato gordo no se haya ido a beber mientras cuida a la niña. – El tono de la voz de Natsume parecía molesto, como si recordara algún hecho pasado en donde su gato se hubiese ido a beber. A Tanuma le pareció un poco gracioso imaginar aquello y una pequeña risita salio de su boca. – No te rias Tanuma, ¡esto es serio!

- Si quieres vamos a buscarlos – Le propuso, a pesar de que no quería interrumpir aquel lindo momento, aquel instante solo para los dos. De verdad podía llegar y abrazarlo, nadie le diría nada y quizás… Quizás a Natsume tampoco le moleste. Se acerco un poco más, mientras su compañero parecía estar pensando si ir o no ir a buscarlos.

- Mejor quedarnos aquí, confío en Nyanko-sensei. – Volvio a sonreír. – Además este lugar esta muy calido, contigo aquí…

"_¿Eh?..."_

Quizás con aquellas palabras, debía intentarlo, solo era acercarse y darle un fuerte abrazo, no debía decir nada, las palabras solo arruinarían el momento. Las palabras solo iban a sobrar…

"_Voy a dar aquel paso... estaré más cerca de ti.."_

Se acerco sin decir nada, estiro sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Natsume y rápidamente los cerró envolviendo el cuerpo del menor entre ellos. Seguro la cara de su amigo debió haber sido sorprendente, pero eso no le importo, no lo soltaría ahora que ya lo tenia entre sus brazos. Pudo oír un "Tanuma" de parte de Natsume, pero eso tampoco le importaba, ni eso, ni que la voz que escucho, efectivamente era de sorpresa. Uno de los fuegos artificiales volvió a explotar e iluminar el cielo, pero el abrazo continuaba, sin darse cuenta los brazos de Natsume también rodearon el cuerpo de Tanuma.

"_Calido…"_

Tal como se lo imaginaba, aquella sensación era maravillosa y el hecho de que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que pareciera que fuera a salirse de su pecho, no le importaba. ¡Podía salirse y el moriría feliz! Pero antes de eso, debía admitir algo…Estaba enamorado de Natsume, era algo innegable…¿Seria posible ser correspondido? No lo sabia, quizás lo averiguaría después. Pero ahora solo debía disfrutar aquel abrazo, sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Natsume, ya que lo había conseguido, al fin estaba más cerca de él…

"_Ojala este instante durara para siempre…"_

_**Notas finales: ¡Gracias por leer!** _


End file.
